Be Mine, Forever
by SinandSelfDestructi0n
Summary: You have arrived at the prestigious Black Order with your newly found Innocence. You meet Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and a boy no more than 15 years old named Allen Walker. He was the most beautiful being you'd ever seen in your life, and you would do anything to have him by your side - even if it meant your life was in danger. Rated MA for later chapters! You've been warned.
1. Introductions

**Alright, so first Author's Note? Well, Hi there! First of all, I hope you enjoy my story! I've written the reader into the story as I thought it would be a good fun way to involve the reader a little more, get close to the action that's yet to come!;D**  
**One of the reviewers kindly suggested I point this out, and I think they've got a point, so there we have it! You are the protagonist! I welcome feedback as long as it's not just criticism that will no help the story in any way, after all, this is my story, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**Anyway, again, I hope you enjoy this story, this is the first I've written in this style. **

**Also, in the later chapters, this will contain some 18+ scenes, so if you don't like it, please don't read any further, thank you!**  
**Author out!**

Walking up to the Black Order building was the most difficult thing you'd ever experienced – thank God they put those steps in, you'd have probably been dead otherwise. You take a moment to rest and catch your breath, all the while staring at the dark looming building before you, towering high into the skies, almost threatening you not to come closer. Instead you paid no heed to the apparent warnings the building gave you and pressed onwards, slowly stepping closer to the doors.

"HALT!" Your body automatically jolted as the sudden voice almost threw you off balance from fright.

'_Is… Is that door… talking?_'

You stared in disbelief as the door eyed you cautiously as another voice boomed through the seemingly timeless air surrounding you.  
"Don't panic, this is a routine scanning. It happens to every new person who walks up to our gates, to protect the Black Order and all of its members. Just stand still please." The voice was softer, and somehow put you at ease. You allowed the scanning and stood perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Scanning complete. You may enter." The door was terrifying to look at, never mind the fact it possessed the ability to talk. The doors opened and allowed you access into the legendary Black Order, immediately you were greeted by a girl with long black hair and big bright eyes, smiling at you.

"You must be _! I'm Lenalee, pleased to meet you! Please, follow me, I'll take you to my older brother, Chief Komui, head of the science division." You followed this girl, nerves wracking through your trembling body as numerous people's eyes were glued to your presence.  
"Hey, um, Lenalee?" You asked with a small shaky voice, Lenalee stopped and turned to you with a friendly face.  
"W-why is everyone staring at me?"  
"Oh! Don't mind them," Lenalee giggled "They always do this when a new face appears in the Order, especially when it's a new Exorcist!" You let your head fall as your hair hid your eyes, hiding the stares from your view. You followed Lenalee for what seemed like another eternity – is this how time passes in here? – Until eventually you were faced with a large door. Lenalee knocked once and immediately the doors flew open as a taller man in a white outfit threw his arms around Lenalee.

"LENALEEEEE! I MISSED YOU WHERE WERE YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE OFF SEEING SOME MAN BEHIND MY BACK HOW DARE HE! WHO I-"The frantic screaming stopped and you looked up to see this man lying on the ground dazed, Lenalee now wearing a slightly irritated look on her face.  
"Oh, now really, Komui! I went to greet our newest member, you buffoon! Honestly." Under the sounds of pain from who you assume to be Lenalee's brother, you head a faint laughing. Leaning to the side, you attempt to see where the laughing was originating. A taller boy with messy red hair was sniggering towards Lenalee and her brother who was still lying on the ground, obviously in pain from where Lenalee hit him with a book. Bright green eyes met your _ eyes and time stood still. A cheeky grin materialized on his face as he walked over towards you, now frozen to the spot. Your breath seemed distant as you desperately tried to reclaim it for your lungs as he inched closer to you, holding out his hand. You couldn't break away from his green eyes that were now staring into you, as if he could see your soul. Before you realized, everyone's eyes were now on you, standing stupidly staring into this man's eyes.  
"Hey there, hello?" the redhead looked at you, slightly confused.  
"…" You remain silent, dumbstruck, forgetting how to talk. A hand on your cheek snapped you back into reality and you jumped out of the seemingly timeless dream.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I seem to have been in a daze, everything is happening so quickly, I guess I can't quite keep up, I'm so-" You were hushed by a finger placed upon your lips, as you trailed your vision down the hand to the firm arm that was joined to it, realising it belonged to the redheaded stranger. _He's gorgeous…  
_Your thoughts trailed off as his smile penetrated your mind and his voice over-confidently stated "I'm Lavi," with a wink "I'm gonna be the successor to Bookman." You noted his outstretched arm and took hold of his strong grip, shaking his hand.  
"Hi, Lavi. My name is _. Pleased to meet you."  
"Come now, _. It's time for you to meet Hevlaska. I will warn you now, do not be afraid of her, she means no harm." Komui spoke happily.

_When did he get up off the ground?_

Meeting this Hevlaska wasn't as terrifying as you'd previously thought. You would much rather be picked up by this being than be faced with another Akuma. They're the ones that are terrifying.  
"10%... 16%...24%...39%...51%...68%...85%...91%... 91% is the maximum synchronization rate for this user and her innocence."  
"91% huh? That's impressive, _." Komui stated. "Now, let's get this Innocence turned into a weapon you can use."  
With a wink, he turned on his heel to the center of the platform. Hevlaska gently placed you back to the platform.  
"Good luck, _. I wish you all the best for the future."  
"What was that about, Komui? I don't understand, synchronization?" you inquired.  
"Ah, yes. See, Hevlaska can determine the bond between the Innocence and its Accomodator, you have a very impressive rate, _. The higher the rate, the easier it will be for you to activate your Innocence and fight with it."  
"I see." You replied, looking towards your Innocence. A smile spread on your face as you thought of what weapon you might be given.  
"Lenalee will now show you to your room, _. Welcome to the Black Order." Komui smiled at you.  
"Thank you, sir." You replied with your warm _ eyes. Lenalee greeted you with a cheerful smile and showed you up to your room.  
"I think you'll enjoy your time here, _. This place has become my family, everyone is warm and welcoming so you have nothing to worry about, oh, just be careful around Kanda." She giggled.  
"Um, why? Who is Kanda?" you asked.  
"Well, Kanda is one of the Exorcists, like me and you, however he isn't exactly the most approachable. He's quite violent and doesn't like people." Looking down, Lenalee hid her face in her hair.  
"Oh, alright, I'll keep that in mind, thanks Lenalee." You smiled, hoping to bring the cheerful smile back to her face.  
"This will be your room. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call for me, okay?" Lenalee beamed at you. "Oh, Allen Walker is in the room next to you, he's another of our exorcists, be sure to introduce yourself, okay?"  
"Okay, thanks!" you shouted after her as she walked down the corridor. You walked into what is now your room, and lay on the bed. Exhaustion took over your body as you felt your eyes growing heavier. Before you knew it, you were in a deep slumber, dreaming about the life you had before.

Suddenly your eyes flew open and a panic invaded your body.

**Someone was in your room.**


	2. The Metallic Monstrosity

Your eyes searched the darkness, your heart a steam hammer in your chest.

_ Who could it be!? I can't die here! I should be safe! Maybe this is a dream…_

The soft touch of a hand on your face assured you that this situation is far from a dream. You open your mouth to scream only to have it covered with another hand and your breathing became erratic as panic welled in your throat.  
"Hey, hey! Shhh, it's just me, Lavi. I came to check up on our newest member." Lavi's hand moved from your mouth and you took in a deep breath. Sighing, Lavi placed a hand on his hip and scratched his head. "I guess I scared you, huh? Sorry about that. I just didn't want to wake you, you looked so cute and peaceful." He laughed, much to your irritation at being frightened like that.  
Lavi sat next to you on the bed and placed a hand on your arm.  
"I really am sorry for scaring you like that, _. It wasn't my intention, believe me. I just wanted to know if you were okay, that's all. I guess you're a light sleeper, huh?"  
"A little, I guess. I felt someone in the room and because it was dark I panicked as I couldn't see who it was, but I'm glad it was you Lavi." You smiled reassuringly at him, who returned a soft smile to you. Lavi moved near your face, and immediately your body erupted in flames as you felt him drawing nearer. Placing his lips softly on your cheek, he kissed you and lifted himself from the bed, holding your hand.  
"You'll fit right in here, _. Welcome to the Black Order. Goodnight." And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. As you watched him go, you couldn't help but smile as your body was still trying desperately to control its temperature. Allowing yourself to slump back into the bed's embrace, surrounded by the warmth of what happened not five minutes ago. You smiled again, falling into another slumber.

You cracked open an eye as the sun disturbed your dream and groaned.

_I don't want to wake up, damnit._

Burying yourself in the duvet you tried to block out the rays of light when a loud slamming from outside your room scared you out of the warm welcome of the bed.

_What the hell was that?_

Deciding there was no point in going back into the bed, you pressed onwards out of your room only to be greeted by a monstrosity of metal and lights, with a very frantic Komui laughing on the head of this metallic beast.

_**What. The. Hell. Is. THAT?!**_

Moving forward towards the edge of the balcony, you see Lenalee trying to fend off against the machine, and Lavi hitting the legs with a ridiculously large hammer. Suddenly, the machine turned its head and stared at you, Komui still laughing manically.

_This is a normal day here?_

You felt a cold metallic claw grab you and you let out a high pitched scream, loud enough to shatter glass.  
"_!" You heard Lavi scream as he was suddenly by your side. He latched onto the claw and tried to pry you from the clutches of this infernal contraption, but to no avail, the grip was a vice.  
"Big hammer, little hammer, Grow! Grow! GROW!" Lavi slammed the hammer into the arm of the machine, falling to the ground you let out another blood curdling scream. You thought you were going to die, what the hell is going on? Suddenly, Lavi's strong arm wrapped around you as you were brought to safety in his strong arms.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Komui screamed, tears streaming down his face as he fussed over what appeared to be his own invention. With a sudden swift movement, Lenalee kicked Komui, knocking him off the contraption.  
"Hey, _, are you okay?" Lavi asked, obviously concerned. He brushed away a tear from your cheek and smiled. "You're okay now."

_When did I start crying?_

Your entire body shook in Lavi's arms as he tried to help you stand. Forcing your legs to obey, you stood close to Lavi, still leaning on him for support.  
"I-I think I'm okay now… Thank you..." Lavi let you stand on your own and smiled at you confidently.  
"Don't worry about those things, those are stupid inventions from our ever so dumb chief, Komui. The first time Allen arrived here it tried to turn him into a woman!" One of the scientists said, laughing at the memory, everyone else began to join in and you stiffed a small smile, then everything went black.

You awaken to the sounds of chattering, which pierced your head until you were certain it was going to bleed any second.  
"Hey, sh! She's waking up! Be quiet Komui, just for a damn minute already!" You heard Lavi's voice command over everyone else, and the room fell silent. Fluttering your eyelids, your hazy vision latched onto the vibrant red that was Lavi's hair.  
"Hey, you okay?" Lavi's voice was soft and sweet. You raised your arm to your face and touched the back of your head, wincing in pain. Groaning, you tried to sit up in the bed you'd been placed in.

_What is this place, a hospital?_

"You passed out soon after the incident with one of Komui's stupid robots," Lavi scowled at Komui, who then shrank backwards, awkwardly smiling. "So we brought you here, to the infirmary where the nurses kept an eye on you."  
"H-how long was I out for?" You moaned, still in pain.  
"About 2 and a half hours, but you'll be okay. The medical team here are the best in the country." Lenalee assured, smiling. You groaned once more and covered your eyes with your hand.  
"I think we should leave her to rest for now, guys," Lenalee gestured "I'll deal with you later, Komui." Her eyes darted to her brother, who was now hiding under a duvet on a vacant bed near your own. Everyone moved from your bed, all except for Lavi who was still holding onto one of your hands, obviously worried for you.  
"I'll come back later, okay? You'll be good as new by then, won't you?" Lavi smiled, yet still worried.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, it's not like I was hurt, after all you saved me before that thing tried anything." You laughed, however Lavi just smiled, a little saddened.  
"Hey, Lavi?"  
"Hm?" looking up at you, his green eyes met your own.  
"Thank you, for saving me." Lavi smiled at you and raised himself out of the seat. He bent towards you and kissed you on the forehead.  
"Don't mention it, cutie." He winked at you, making you blush. He left the room, swaggering off into the distance. Letting your body relax, you suddenly remembered the other Exorcist Lenalee mentioned, Allen Walker. You felt your body drift into a slumber yet again.

_ Allen Walker. I wonder what type of person he is…_


	3. The Unfortunate First Impression

The sun peeked through the window by your bed, gently waking you from possibly one of the best rests you've ever had in your life. Stretching out your legs and arms, you let out a long sigh of relief.

_I feel so much better now! I suppose I should probably eat something._

Swinging your legs to the side of the bed, you stand up and attempt to regain the feeling in your legs after being in bed for such a long time. Pain shoots up your right leg as you're forced to thud down back onto the bed.

_Bloody pins and needles._

You sat there for a while waiting out the pain until eventually you were able to stand. You noted that you were still wearing the outfit you wore when you arrived, which was gross by now after everything that's happened. You got up from the bed and wandered back to your room where you grabbed a change of clothes and headed for a shower. As the water caressed your body, you tilted your head back into the wall, letting the steam and rushing hot water wash away the events of the past few days.  
"Hey! _! You in here?" You heard Lavi shouting and you almost fell due to the fright – again.

_What is it with him?! He keeps scaring the hell out of me!_

Grabbing a towel, you turned the shower off until the water stopped, and you wrapped the towel around your soaked body.  
"I'm in here, Lavi." You called to him, letting him know you were alright.  
"Oh there you ar-" Lavi stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing you standing there in a towel, with soaked hair dripping onto your body.  
"Earth to Lavi, do you mind?" you said, slightly embarrassed.  
Lavi didn't respond, instead his nose ran red as blood fell from his nostrils.  
"Oh my God, Lavi! Are you alright?! Answer me!" you called, rushing over to his side, shaking him.  
"I-I-I-I'm fine! I'll be back in a minute!" and with that his red hair rapidly disappeared behind the wall and through the door. Confused, you picked up your clothes and dried yourself off, wrapping the towel around your soaked hair.

A knock on the door was followed by Lavi quietly asking permission to re-enter the room. You agree and he slowly walks back into the room where you stand, still trying to dry off your hair.  
"I'm really sorry about that, honestly I didn't mean for that to-" Lavi was interrupted by your laughter.  
"It's quite alright, with a reaction like that, you're lucky I was wearing a towel when you walked in." you teased, winking at him, causing the colour in his face to drain away. Swaggering past, you heard the sound of Lavi trying and failing to string words into a sentence. Chuckling to yourself, you walked out the room and decided to go to the cafeteria. You picked up your pace and started lightly jogging through the corridors until you came to a set of stairs, which didn't seem to stop you from running. The first few steps were a breeze, but you lost your footing, and as time slowed you realized this was about to hurt. You hit the stone stairs head first and continued to tumble until you hit something nearer the bottom of the stairs, yet you continued to fall, gasping with each hit your body took. You landed finally with a loud thud on your back, cold stone piercing through your clothes and nipping at your sure-to-be bruised skin as a gasp of air escaped your body again. Your body was in pain, you couldn't move and suddenly another weight slammed into your body and lay over you. Opening your eyes, you notice white hair near your face.

_Oh great, I knocked someone down on my first official day here…_

The stranger groaned, pulling themselves up off of your body and looked up at you.

Your heart stopped dead.

"Are you okay, miss?" the stranger looked into your eyes, searching for an answer that you felt you couldn't give.

_No, I actually think you just stopped my heart…_

All you could manage was a small whimper as you continued to stare in awe at his face.

_Please don't let this end._

The white haired stranger dragged himself up off of your bruised body, causing you to flinch in pain. He offered out a hand to you, and tilted his head when you didn't take it immediately.  
"Miss? Are you okay, can you stand?" He questioned and all you could focus on was his beauty.  
He waved his hand in front of your face and snapped his fingers, trying for a response.  
"Oh, I-I'm so sorry I fell into you, I didn't mean to cause you to fall with me, if I'd have known you were there I wouldn't have been running, you see I was on my way to the cafeteria and I lost my fo-"  
"It's alright miss, it was an accident after all," he smiled at you, causing your heart and all your other internal organs to melt.  
"I'm Allen Walker, by the way, it's nice to meet you." Still holding his hand out for you, you hesitantly took it and he pulled you up with ease.  
"There we go, are you sure you're alright miss?" he asked, looking concerned. "That was quite the fall you must have taken."  
"I-I'll be alright, Allen, thank you." You managed to stutter out, still completely mesmerized by him.  
"So, where did you say you were heading off to?" He asked, smiling directly at you, causing you to blush and nervously bite your lip.  
"T-to the cafeteria, although I'm not too sure where it is, exactly." You reply, looking down to hide your shame from knocking him down.  
"Oh, well in that case, I'll show you! As it happens, I was also making my way there."  
"T-thank you, Allen."

_Why am I so damn nervous? Get a hold of yourself!_

You follow Allen down the corridors trying to compose yourself in case he turns to face you again.  
"So, what did you say your name was, miss?" Allen broke the silence first, still smiling that breath taking smile at you.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My name is _. It's very nice to meet you. Lenalee mentioned you when I arrived, and my room is the one next to yours I believe."  
"Oh, is that so? Well then I'm sure we'll get on just fine then," he smiled again.

_God damnit, I really need to control myself. Why is this happening?_

"It's nice to meet you, _," He turned to face you, causing you to force down a whimper.  
"If you ever need anything, just let me know, alright?"

_There it is again. That smile._

"Anyway, we should introduce you to the chef, he'll be pleased to see you." With that, you both made tracks again towards the cafeteria.

I can't believe I knocked him down the stairs, what an idiot. Even still, he seems nice enough to forgive me, maybe we will become good friends.

_Who knows?_


End file.
